Rey (Star Wars)/Synopsis
History ''Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens'' Rey was born on 15 ABY, and was left behind on Jakku at the age of five by her family. She grew up to be a fearless and tough girl who lived on the planet Jakku in a broken down AT-AT. She spend her days collecting scrap metal and broken down vehicles for use of food. She dreamed of her family returning to take her away from Jakku, given that. Rey’s life changed when she met Poe Dameron's droid BB-8. whom she saved from Teedo. She fix the astromech’s antenna and asked it where it come from. BB-8 stated that it was classified, and Rey showed it the way to the town. But instead, BB-8 wanted to come with Rey. She then bedgrudgingly have the astromech to come with her. On the next day, they went for the town where BB-8 asked her whether she has family or not, with Rey reassured that her family would come for her someday. When BB-8 and Rey come for selling some scraps in return of food, they didn't realized that the counter, Unkar, was loyal to First Order whom, when they turned their backs, immediately revealed her location at Jakku. To give some time for First Orders, a group of rogue scavenger sent to attack her, only to be repelled by Rey’s fighting skills. Just then, BB-8 spotted the former First Order Stormtrooper named Finn, whom having Poe’s mantle and alarmed Rey, resulting the brief chase where Rey and BB-9 finally catch up and interrogate him. Another chase ensues with First Order’s soldiers showed up and invade the village, with them briefly hiding inside one of the tents with Finn desperately searching for laser gun. But their time for searching the weapons was up with TIE fighters gunned down the village. At first, she suggested to use her quadjumper, only for that vehicle destroyed by stray bolts, forcing them to stole a ship that little did they knew, was Millennium Falcon. The dogfights ensues with Rey brought the Falcon for the remains of the Galactic Empire’s remains for gained advantages. Finn managed to shot down their fighters’ pursuers before taking off to the space. Finn and Rey later declared their success before immediately goes to repair the ship. During this point, Finn revealed to BB-8 that he actually the rogue stormtrooper whom have gone too far betraying First Order and a fugitive, in which BB-8 feels that Finn is yet to worthy to be trusted. But with him now on it and Rey’s side, BB-8 had little to no choice to revealed that Resistance now at Ileenium System. Just then, their ship was pulled by a tractor beam of a large ship which Finn believes that it was First Order’s. But instead, when they hiding inside the ship’s shaft, the ship’s true owners, Chewie and Han Solo enters and found them. Han Solo and Chewie demand the explanation on how they stole the ship, in which during this point they realized that they now on the board of Millennium Falcon. With the revelation where they have piloting the legendary starship and meeting the war heroes, Finn and Rey tries to convince Solo to help them for Luke, in which Solo finally relents. The encounter was cut short with Guavian Death Gang, whom loyal First Order, forcing Solo to have Rey and Finn hiding in one of the cells with him securing BB-8. Their situation turned out worsens with the party from Kanjiklub, whom also have debts with Solo showed up. Worse, they revealed their loyalty to First Order by revealed that they were also ordered to hunt BB-8 and it’s allies. This prompt Rey and Finn to try to sabotage the doors to aid Solo, but they winds up to release Solo’s confined rathtars. The chaos ensues with both bad guys’ parties attacked by released rathtars where one of them dragged Finn away from Rey, prompt her to go for security cameras and shut the door between rathtar and Finn on it’s clutches, freeing him. They, Solo, and Chewie then goes to aboard the Millennium Falcon and escaped by activating it’s hyperdrive. Although, Guavian Death Gang’s leader and a handful of his men survived the chaos and immediately reported Snoke about the mess that Rey and her allies caused. Rey and Solo contended with even more damage to the ship once they were in hyperspace as Finn busily tending Chewie's wounds. There was an electrical overload and a coolant leak, so Rey suggested transferring auxiliary power to the secondary tank, which Solo had also come to the conclusion to do. Finally, Rey bypassed the compressor that Plutt had installed, solving the problem and ending their imminent danger. The group gathered in the ship's common area and BB-8 showed Solo the holographic map fragment that was in the droid's databanks. Solo, who pointed out that the map was not complete, explained the story of why Skywalker had disappeared in the first place. An apprentice—Kylo Ren—turned against the Jedi Master and destroyed Skywalker's attempt to rebuild the Jedi Order. Afterward, Skywalker vanished. Rumors floated around about where he had gone, but those closest to him correctly8 guessed that he went off in search of the first Jedi Temple. Rey was surprised to hear that the Jedi were real, but Solo, who had once been skeptical of the existence of the Jedi himself, told her that the stories about the Jedi and the existence of the Force were all true. Solo, the estranged husband of Resistance General Leia Organa, did not plan to bring BB-8 to the Resistance base himself, so he set course for the planet Takodana, where he intended to enlist the help of Maz Kanata, a pirate and collector who operated a pirate castle on the planet. As the ship approached the castle, Rey was taken aback by the lush green world that reminded her of the planets she saw in her dreams as a child, having never known that there was so much green in the entire galaxy. When they landed, the group exited the ship, where Rey looked out at the stunning vista that stood before her. Solo handed her a blaster, knowing she would be able to defend herself with it, and asked her what her name was. With the two formally introduced, Solo said he was considering bringing on a new crew member. Impressed with Rey's piloting and repair abilities, he said he would consider offering her a job as second mate aboard the Falcon. Rey was flattered by the offer, and briefly excited by the prospect, but she turned it down because she had to return to Jakku to wait for her family. Solo led Rey, Finn, and BB-8 to the castle while Chewbacca stayed behind to watch over the ship. Solo explained that Kanata had run the castle for a thousand years and that she would be able to get BB-8 to the Resistance. Once inside, their arrival prompted the attention of informants for both the First Order and the Resistance, alerting the respective groups that the fugitives were on Takodana. Rey and the others met with the diminutive pirate and told her about the map to Luke Skywalker. Kanata said she would not bring the droid to the Resistance because she believed Solo should, as he had been running from the fight for too long. Rey asked what fight she was referring to, and Kanata told her it was the fight against the dark side of the Force, one that had given rise to the Sith, the Galactic Empire, and ultimately the First Order. To Rey's surprise, Finn told Kanata that they could not win the fight against the First Order. Kanata sensed his fear, and Finn finally said that he could not bring the droid to the Resistance. He left to speak to two pirates, Sidon Ithano and Quiggold, about exchanging work for passage to the Outer Rim Territories and, when Rey confronted him, he admitted that he was a stormtrooper and not a member of the Resistance, which means he now regarded as traitor of First Order that now on the run. She pleaded with him not to go, but he chose to leave the castle and head to the Outer Rim. As Finn departed, Rey felt something drawing her towards the lower levels of the castle. She made her way down the steps with BB-8 and found a collection of ancient artifacts. One box in particular called to her, and she opened it to find a lightsaber. Upon touching it, she was immediately confronted with a vision of events she did not understand. Rey first found herself in the halls of Cloud City, where Skywalker had once fought Darth Vader before learning Vader was his father. She heard Skywalker screaming in disbelief at the revelation, as well as the words of the late Jedi Master Yoda speaking about the energies of the Force. Rey then saw Skywalker himself kneeling before a burning temple alongside his astromech droid, R2-D2, before the vision shifted to one of death: Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren killing many people. The vision then transported her to Jakku, where Rey saw herself as a young girl screaming for her family to return as they departed in a starship. Finally, she found herself in the middle of a snowy forest, where Ren ignited his lightsaber and stalked towards her. The vision came to an end, she fell to the floor, and she heard the voice of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi telling her that these were first steps. Rey was left shaken by the vision. Kanata found her scrambling away from the collection room, and Rey asked her what happened. She told the young woman that the lightsaber once belonged to Luke and Anakin Skywalker, and that it was calling out to her. Rey, overwhelmed, told Kanata that she had to return to Jakku, but the old pirate helped Rey finally admit what she knew all along: whoever left her on Jakku was never coming back. There was, however, someone who still could: Luke. Kanata tried to guide Rey towards embracing the Force and letting the light guide her, as well as to take the lightsaber. Rey rejected it, however, and said she wanted no part in this cosmic destiny. Rey and BB-8 returned to the castle, where they saw it under heavy bombardment from the First Order. She noticed stormtroopers approaching her position and fired on them, hitting two stormtroopers before running back into the forest. Rey told BB-8 to go on without her so she could fight them off, and she told the droid that she hoped to see it again. Rey continued through the woods until she heard the sound of a lightsaber coming to life. She was soon confronted by Kylo Ren, who used his lightsaber to deflect every shot that she fired at him. After several shots from the blaster, Ren used the Force to freeze Rey in place, threatening her with his lightsaber while demanding to know where the droid was. He probed her mind with the Force and realized that she had seen the map, and that he would not need the droid—he could instead just interrogate her to find out what she had seen. Ren used the Force to render Rey unconscious and carried her to his command shuttle, which he used to escape as Resistance X-wings—which had arrived to find BB-8—fended off the TIE fighters. Rey was taken to Starkiller Base, a First Order stronghold and a superweapon, built into the icy planet, that was capable of destroying entire star systems—a power it unleashed when Rey was on Takodana, using it to destroy the Hosnian system and deliver a crippling blow to the New Republic’s government and starfleet. Rey woke up in a holding cell and found Ren inside of it. She asked him what happened to Solo and Finn, though Ren did not know—which he suggested was a sign of relief for her, as he had not heard if they perished. Rey treated the dark warrior with scorn, saying he was a creature in a mask, and he removed his mask to reveal that he was a young human man with no disfigurements. He asked about the droid once again and Rey responded only with its technical specifications. Because she refused to reply, Ren used the Force to access her mind and her memories. He saw that she was lonely but also afraid to leave Jakku, and that she saw an island on an ocean in her dreams. He also saw that she was fond of Solo and that she felt like he was the father she never had, though Ren said that he would only leave her disappointed—what Rey did not know was that Ren’s true name was Ben, and that he was the son of Solo and General Organa. After more probing, Rey began to use the Force to push back and resist, keeping Ren from seeing anymore of her memories. She turned the attack around on him and saw into his mind, finding that he was afraid that he would never be as powerful as his grandfather, Darth Vader. Ren withdrew, rattled by the experience, and left the holding cell. Only one stormtrooper was left to guard Rey’s cell. Testing out her newfound Force abilities, Rey attempted to use a mind trick on the trooper in order to influence him to remove the restraints and leave the cell with the door open. The trooper was confused at first and, after her second attempt, said he would instead tighten the restraints. The third time she tried, however, Rey was successful. The trooper removed the restraints and began to leave the cell. He also dropped his weapon after Rey told him to, allowing her to leave the cell while armed with a blaster rifle. Rey made her way through the base, while Ren discovered that she was missing and ordered the First Order troops to be on high alert—the longer Rey went undiscovered while testing her abilities, the more powerful and more dangerous she would become to the First Order. Her intention, ultimately, was to commandeer a ship and escape from the Starkiller, so she made her way towards a hangar where she found TIE fighters that she could steal. She was approached by several stormtroopers before she could get to the fighters, so she climbed down a chasm in the hangar to hide. Careful not to fall to her death, Rey opened a service hatch, climbed inside, and closed it behind her so she could make her way back through the base. Deeper into the base as she goes for another way out, Rey found Solo, Chewbacca, and Finn—who did not flee to the Outer Rim after all—after they had arrived on the Starkiller in order to rescue her and to disable its shields so Resistance starfighters could destroy it. Rey embraced Finn when Chewbacca said the rescue was his idea, and she thanked him for coming back for her. With the shields already disabled as a result of Finn and Solo’s actions, the group left the base to return to the Millennium Falcon, but they saw that the Resistance fighters were being cut to shreds and had been unable to destroy the thermal oscillator, which stored the energy that the weapon drained from stars. The group decided to stay behind to help destroy the oscillator. Rey accessed a terminal that allowed her to open a door, giving Solo and Chewbacca the opportunity to enter the oscillator and plant charges. Rey and Finn made their way towards their companions and found themselves overlooking a bridge, where Solo—who, along with Chewbacca, had already planted charges—found and confronted his son. Though Solo tried to get Ren to turn back to the light, the dark warrior stabbed his father through the torso, sending the famed smuggler tumbling off the bridge to his death in the deep chasm below. Chewbacca, enraged over the loss of his friend, opened fire on Ren and set off the charges, damaging the oscillator and giving the Resistance the opening it needed to destroy the base. Rey and Finn ran through the snowy forests towards the Millennium Falcon, but they were confronted by the wrathful Ren who told them that they had unfinished business and now sought to killed both of them. Rey attempted to fire at Ren with her blaster, but the dark warrior used the Force to toss her against a tree, temporarily knocking her out. Finn, who was given Skywalker’s lightsaber by Maz Kanata on Takodana, engaged Ren in a lightsaber duel, but he was bested by the furious Knight of Ren and left critically injured. Ren, who sought the lightsaber for himself, attempted to call the saber into his hands through the Force, but Rey called it into hers and ignited it. She engaged Ren in combat and spent part of the duel in retreat, defending herself against Ren’s advances. The two locked sabers and Ren told her he could train her in the ways of the Force. Rey, knowing what Kanata told her, drew upon the powers of the Force and moved onto the offensive, delivering several blows against Ren until she finally disarmed him and slashed him across the face, defeating him. A deep chasm formed between them, born out of the imminent destruction of the planet after the Resistance destroyed the oscillator, so Rey left Ren behind and returned to the injured Finn. Chewbacca soon arrived aboard the'' Falcon and carried Finn aboard, as Rey followed behind. The ship took off as the ground crumbled beneath it, and the ''Falcon and the Resistance fighters retreated from Starkiller Base as the planet imploded and became a star from all of the thermal energy the weapon had collected. The Millennium Falcon returned to the Resistance base on the planet D'Qar, where Finn was treated for his wounds. The Resistance forces celebrated their victory over the First Order, though Rey was left with a feeling of sadness. She was greeted at the base by General Organa, and the two embraced in a long hug with the loss of their friends. The events that had unfolded awakened R2-D2, who had been in low power mode ever since Skywalker disappeared, and the droid combined the information contained within his databanks with the map that BB-8 carried to show a completed map to where Skywalker had gone. The Resistance broke out into celebration over the news that the last Jedi could be found, and Rey finally met Dameron after hearing about him from BB-8. Rey kept Skywalker's lightsaber with her and prepared to depart from D'Qar for Skywalker's world with Chewbacca and R2-D2. She said goodbye to the unconscious Finn, kissing him on the forehead and stating that "they would see each other again some day". Outside of the Falcon, General Organa told her that she was proud of what Rey was about to do. Rey felt her fear, however, as Rey knew that Organa blamed herself for sending her son away to be with her brother only for Ben to turn to the dark side. Organa was confident, however, that Rey would not share the same fate as her son. Rey boarded the Millennium Falcon, took the pilot's seat, and they soon arrived on Ahch-To, the world where Skywalker made his exile. After landing on a small island and Rey climbed a nearby cliff, where she confronted the old Jedi Master in seclusion. Skywalker, clearly haunted by the past, said nothing as Rey handed him his father's lightsaber, a symbol of the only hope the galaxy had left—the return of the Jedi. Whether she succesfully convinced the last Jedi to allowed her to help him for rebuilding the new Jedi Order from scraps once again would be revealed in the upcoming Star Wars Episode VIII. ''Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi'' In this film, she returns as the protagonist. Rey arrives to the island planet Ahch-To with R2-D2 and Chewbacca, aboard the Millennium Falcon, the ship which was belong to the late Han Solo which was murdered by Ren in the previous film. She encounters in the legendary Jedi Master Luke Skywalker ,and attempts to recruit him to the Resistance. Disillusioned by the failures of the Jedi and under self-imposed exile from the Force, Luke refuses, even after he learns from Rey of Han Solo's death. Unknown to Luke, Rey and Kylo begin communicating through a Force bond they share that allows them to see, talk and touch through spaces. As their interactions continue, they start to became closer and more intimate to each other. They are united by a feeling of loneliness that they both share and try to comfort the other during their connections. At a moment when Ren and Rey reach and touch hands across spaces, Rey starts to understand his inner conflict. Luke and Kylo give Rey differing accounts of the incident that turned Kylo to the dark side; Luke tells Rey that Kylo had suddenly attacked him one night, but Ren tells her that he was just trying to defend himself as Luke had attempted to kill him out of fear of his power. Rey doesn't believe Kylo's version at first as she thinks he is lying to her. Meanwhile, prompted by R2-D2, Luke agrees to teach Rey the ways of the Force and goes to find her. When he walks into Rey and Ren touching hands, he becomes furious and destroys the hut they are in. Rey then confronts Luke about the truth of the night that Kylo had turned to the dark side. Luke confesses that he momentarily contemplated killing Kylo upon sensing that Supreme Leader Snoke had corrupted him, causing Kylo to, according to him, supposedly destroy Luke's emergent Jedi Order in retaliation. After all their connections and having felt his internal conflict herself, Rey has grown to care about Kylo and is convinced that he can turn back to the light and become Ben Solo again. However, Luke is not so hopeful that Kylo Ren can be turned and tries to warn Rey not to be impulsive about it. But Rey is decided, so she leaves Ahch-To to meet Kylo without Luke. Luke prepares to burn down the Ahch-To Jedi temple and library, but hesitates. Later, Yoda's ghost appears and destroys the temple, claiming Rey has all she needs to learn, and encourages Luke to learn from his failure. While the Resistance still battle against the sinister regime, the First Order, and while Finn, Rose and the cunning hacker DJ are secretly entering into the Mega-class Star Dreadnought Supremacy, Supreme Leader Snoke's flagship, Rey arrives to the ship too in an escape pod of the Falcon. On the ship, she encounters Ren, which takes her to the throne room, in which they meet with Snoke. To Rey and Ren 's horror, Snoke tells them that he had manipulated their bond to lure Rey into a trap and also falsely claims to have created the mental connection between them. Right after he uses his Force skills to torture her painfully as part of his true plan which is to find Luke's true location to kill him, ending the Jedi once for all and allow the First Order to take over the galaxy. Afterwards, Snoke orders Ren to kill Rey. However, Snoke's mistake was to not realising how his apprentice was disgusted and had lost all his belief in him after Han Solo's death. In addition to this, Ren's growing feelings for Rey that developed as the consequence of their interactions during the Force bond connections, made him decide to kill his own master by impaling the latter with Rey's lightsaber, cutting Snoke in a half instead of following the order to kill Rey. This causes Snoke's royal guards to engage a lengthy, harsh, violent and destructive battle with Rey and Ren. The battle destroys the throne room completely, and the two succeed in defeating and killing all the guards. For a brief moment, Rey is convinced that Ren had turned sides and asks for his help to save the Resistence fleet. However, despite of his feelings for her, Ren has no love for the Resistence. Instead he stands his hand and offers Rey a new beginning and a place to rule the galaxy at his side, but for that he has no intention to cling into the past, so the Rebels, the Jedi, the Sith and all old things would need to die in order to built a new order to the galaxy. Also out of hope to convince her to join him, Ren tells Rey that her parents were "nobodies" but that he does care about her even if she is nothing to anyone else in history or in the galaxy. Upon realising that Ren would not come back with her, Rey is heartbroken, she hesitates, but in the end she refuses to accept his hand even after he begs to her. She then tries to take her lightsaber back from him. Ren tries to take it from her using the Force, and the lightsaber is torn in half due to their confrontation. Afterwards, Rey escapes to the Falcon, taking the Resistance into the ship, while she and Leia Organa (Luke's sister and the Resistance's founding leader) are not only mourning on Luke's death in his battle against Ren who has now become the new Supreme Leader of the First Order, at Crait, but also sensing that his death was peace and purpose. Later they state that they would rebuild the Resistance and the Jedi Order. ''Star Wars: Episode IX - The Rise of Skywalker'' Rey is the main protagonist of the trilogy's final film, The Rise of Skywalker, which will likely be Ridley's final performance of the character. At the start of the film, which is set one year after the Battle of Crait and Luke's death, Rey is continuing her Jedi training on the main Resistance base under the tutelage of Leia Organa, who is revealed to herself have been trained as a Jedi decades earlier. While Rey is clearly heavily adept at several Force and combat abilities, she is deeply distracted by an increasing amount of visions of the dark side of the Force, and is frustrated with her own inability to connect with the Jedi of the past. When the Resistance announces that Palpatine is planning to enact a Final Order in the form of a massive fleet of Star Destroyers, Rey discovers through Luke's old notes the existence of a device called a Sith wayfinder, which will point the way to the Sith planet of Exegol, where Palpatine resides. Rey leaves for Passana, where a clue to the wayfinder's location is hidden, along with Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and BB-8, and locates the clue—a dagger with Sith inscriptions—with the help of Lando Calrissian. All the while, Rey continues communicating with Kylo Ren, and through this correspondence, Ren learns where Rey is and sends his men after her. Rey stays behind to face Ren, inadvertently allowing Chewbacca (who has the dagger) to be taken aboard a First Order transport. Rey uses the Force to pull the transport down, though Ren tries to do so as well, and in the midst of the struggle Rey accidentally uses Force lightning to destroy the transport, seemingly killing Chewbacca (who in fact has been taken aboard a completely different transport). Rey is incredibly shaken by this, and reveals to Finn that she has been seeing visions of herself and Ren together on the Sith throne. Rey and the others head to Kijimi, where programmer Babu Frik extracts the location of the wayfinder—the moon Kef Bir[39]-from C-3PO's memory files. Ren and the First Order follow Rey to Kijimi, and Rey sneaks into Ren's quarters aboard the First Order command ship where she retrieves the dagger and converses with Ren once more. Ren tells her that he did not tell her the full story and that Rey's parents were nobody by choice, though Rey does not immediately believe him and he promises to tell her more in person. As Rey begins to escape the ship, she sees Ren and he tells her that she is the granddaughter of Palpatine—she and Ren, both grandchildren of Sith lords, are a dyad in the Force, and he urges her to join him so they can overthrow Palpatine together, but Rey refuses and escapes aboard the Millennium Falcon along with her friends. Together they head to Kef Bir where Rey, alone, explores the ruins of the second Death Star and recovers the wayfinder, amid more visions of herself as a Sith Lord. She once more encounters Ren and he destroys the wayfinder and urges her to come with him. They engage in a lightsaber duel, which culminates in her impaling Ren; as she does so, however, a dying Leia reaches out to both Rey and Ren. Rey uses the Force to heal and save Ren, and she tells him that she cares about Ben Solo, more so than Kylo Ren, before escaping aboard his TIE whisper. She then returns to Ahch-To in shame over her Sith ancestry, telling the visiting Force ghost of Luke that she is doing what he did and living in self-exile. Luke assures her that they were both mistaken and tells her that her destiny is to confront her own fear. He gives her both his and Leia's old lightsabers as well as his old X-wing and Rey, with the wayfinder aboard Ren's ship, leaves Ahch-To for good. Rey leaves for Exegol, transmitting her coordinates to the Resistance, allowing them to launch an offensive against Palpatine's Final Order. Rey confronts Palpatine, who welcomes her as his granddaughter and reveals that he does not want her dead: he instead wants her to kill him, absorb his powers, and become the new reigning Sith Lord and rule the Final Order as Empress Palpatine. Ben Solo, who has renounced his identity of Kylo Ren, runs to join her on Exegol and they defeat the Knights of Ren together with Luke and Leia's lightsabers. Palpatine then senses their power as a dyad in the Force and draws from their life energy to restore power in himself. A weakened Rey is contacted by the voices of past Jedi, including Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Luke among others, and they restore her strength. Rey announces to Palpatine that she is "all of the Jedi" and uses both Luke and Leia's lightsabers to deflect Palpatine's powerful Force Lightning blast, finally killing him. The power of doing so weakens and kills Rey, but Ben uses the Force to transfer his life energy to her, reviving her; upon awakening she kisses Ben passionately before he succumbes to his injuries and fades away in Jedi fashion. Rey then returns to the Resistance base, and reunites with her friends, celebrating their victory over the First Order. Some time later, Rey returns to the Lars homestead on Tatooine where she buries Luke and Leia's lightsabers, having built her yellow-bladed saber. A local asks Rey her name, and after seeing the Force spirits of Luke and Leia, she responds "Rey. Rey Skywalker" and gazes out into the dual sunsets with BB-8. Category:Synopsis